


Best Laid Plans

by strangerahne



Series: The Horn(y) Ensemble [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerahne/pseuds/strangerahne
Summary: Fate has a funny way of tempting you. It will line all the pieces up perfectly, and then no matter how hard you try to resist it, you find yourself face to face with your superhero partner in your apartment, soaking wet, and wearing almost nothing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Horn(y) Ensemble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196246
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katieykat513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/gifts).



> Forgive me father for I have sinned...  
> So this is my first smut/NSFW piece. This is for the one the only Katieykat513.  
> May you be proud always that my first smut fic was for you.  
> Also! I HC that both have had sex before with Luka and/or Kagami. The who with who dynamic is up to you. They are like 19/20 in this in my head.

Fate has a funny way of tempting you. It will line all the pieces up perfectly, and then no matter how hard you try to resist it, you find yourself face to face with your superhero partner in your apartment, soaking wet, and wearing almost nothing. 

The day had started as most normal Saturdays do, with a yawn and a curse. Adrien and Marinette had been paired up in their foundational studies class together to do a presentation on the philosophies of life that can be found in various art mediums. They had agreed to meet at the museum, and at the park to get lunch. They had planned on having a nice day outside together, ignoring the fact that they had found out each other’s identities the week before. They had planned on many things really. But they had not planned on the rain. 

It came suddenly with force, like the first breath of air after breaking water. All the weather reports had said it was to be sunny, so with no umbrella, Adrien and Marinette found themselves thoroughly soaked through rather quickly. 

“I don’t think it will let up anytime soon,” Marinette sighed, sticking her hand out from under the store awning they had taken up refuge under. 

“My apartment is only a few blocks away,” Adrien replied, looking down at his friend. She was wearing her light grey jacket and a white shirt as always. Or rather, the shirt  _ should  _ have been white. Due to the rain, it was now a tight translucent second skin. She appeared to be biting her lip in an attempt to not shiver, her arms crossed across her chest. Her very visible chest. He could feel heat spread across his cheeks and a tightness in his pants. Adrien looked up and cleared his throat taking off his top shirt. 

“Here,” he said, holding the shirt out. While it was also white, it could hopefully give her some semblance of extra cover. He felt her take the shirt. She mumbled out a small thanks, but he couldn’t meet Marinette’s eyes; not when the curve of her breasts were the first thing he saw when he closed his eyes. 

“So, your place?” she mumbled. 

“Ah, yeah, this way,” Adrien murmured. He stepped back and let her walk in front of him. He tried to subtly adjust himself as he walked. The rain thankfully cooled the blush from his face. The way the soaked clothes clung to Marinette’s every curve made the short walk back to Adrien’s apartment feel like ages. He was not sure how he was going to survive this day.

Marinette continued walking, slowing down to let Adrien catch up. She knew her shirt was soaked through, and she could feel her partner’s eyes on her throughout it all. She knew that he had noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra that day, and it made her feel...excited. She knew that Adrien wanted to be something more as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but they had yet to talk about it. But the lack of conversation didn’t stop her from rubbing her thighs slightly together while they stood in the elevator on the way up to his apartment. 

Once in the apartment, Adrien took his shoes off and signaled for Marinette to follow him to this room. He shuffled through his laundry and handed her a dry shirt, lounge pants, and a towel.

“You can take a shower first, here are some dry clothes,” he said. As Marinette reached out to grab the garments, Adrien looked down and smiled at his friend.  _ Don’t look at her nipples, don’t look at her nipples _ he thought. But it didn’t matter how much he did or didn’t look now. He had long since memorized every curve of her breasts, nipples and all. He looked up at the ceiling, and then back down as she walked away. Staring once again at the way her pants clung to her ass, letting you know just where her underwear began. 

Adrien bit his lip and closed his eyes. He tried to count to 5 to help himself calm down, but nothing he did seemed to help him. He heard the bathroom door close. Sighing loudly he sat down on the edge of his bed. He felt that tightness again as his body decided how he should react over his mind. God he wanted her. He had wanted her for years, and knowing she was his partner, his lady only made that desire more intense. 

Exhaling, he noticed a slight shivering.  _ Oh yeah, wet clothes, _ the thought to himself He peeled the shirt away from his chest. He could hear the shower turn on across the hallway. He tried to not think of how naked Marinette would be in the other room. Instead, he focused on changing his clothes. He got as far as taking his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants before he started to pace. He needed a distraction. Maybe some water, yeah, water could help. He made his way to the kitchen. He drank a glass of water, and then another. 

“Thirsty Adrien?”

At the sound of Marinette’s voice, he spun around. She was standing in front of him in just one of his shirts. And gods it did things to him. He swallowed and tried to steady his breathing, but she kept moving towards him. With each step she took could see more clearly the way his shirt laid upon her breasts.

Marinette watched as Adrien squirmed in place as she reached up and lightly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. 

Standing up on her tiptoes, she leaned in close to him. “You didn’t answer my question Chaton,” she whispered in his ear.

Adrien let out an involuntary groan, causing Marinette to smirk. 

“Wh-what question Bug?” Marinette could feel his heartbeat fast, as he breathed out his question between his erratic breaths. 

“Are you thirsty?” Adrien shuttered at her breath that hit his neck as she repeated her question. He felt her hands against his bare chest, and could barely contain himself. 

“Actually Bug,” he growled in her ear, “I think I might be hungry for something.”

Marinette stared into his eyes for a moment. She ran her hands through his shaggy wet hair, now starting to dry. She could feel a pulsing in her groin, screaming at her to close the distance between their lips. Instead, she looked deep into Adrien’s eyes. They could both feel the precipice of the moment, that point of no return. Both searched in the other’s eyes for any sign they should stop. But all they could find was longing. 

Adrien was taking each second to commit to his memory the exact look of desire that was on Marinette’s face. If looks could kill you, this would surely be his undoing. He bit his lip as he searched her eyes one last time, a small “please” escaped through Marinette’s lips. It was barely a whisper, but it was all he needed. 

Adrien’s lips met hers. He kissed her as his arms encircled her. He kissed her as if life as he knew it was dependent upon the heat from her lips. Marinette tightened her grip on Adrien’s hair, forcing his mouth closer, deepening the kiss. A deep growl escaped him as he pressed forward, forcing Marinette to walk backward until she hit the wall behind her. He reached his hands around to grab her ass, finding no cloth, just skin. 

Marinette’s leg wrapped around Adrien's waist, allowing better access to grind against his bulge. Better, but not perfect. As if in sync, both bodies moved as one; Marinette jumped up to wrap both legs around his waist, and he caught her, pulling her closer to himself, pinning her between himself and the wall. 

Their breath mingled as they broke for air. Eyes heavy with their unspoken passion. 

“Mari are-” Adrien started, only to be cut off with a kiss. As they broke once more, Marinette leaned in close to his ear.

“Make love to me Chaton,” she whispered, her voice heavy with lust and desire.

Adrien wasted no time after hearing her words. He grabbed her tightly and kissed her neck as he walked her from the hallway to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and began reaching his hand up under the shirt she was wearing. Careful to keep kissing her until he had to break from her to pull the shirt off.

Marinette in reply reached out and pulled down his already unbutton pants. She slowly and carefully reached her hands within the waistband of his underwear, still wet from the rain. She reached under and grabbed his bare ass, pulling him closer. He replied with a deep growl. Reaching down, he pulled the underwear the rest of the way down for her, still keeping his lips in contact with her skin. 

They broke apart to crawl further onto the bed. Marinette laid down as Adrien gently cupped her breasts. Flicking one nipple as he gently licked the other. She arched her back in response, a moan escaping her lips. She dug her fingers into Adrien’s hair, unable to think much past the deep need she had for him to be inside her. 

“Adrien, please,” she whispered, the tip of his cock flicking her clit, causing shutters of ecstasy. Her back arched, closing the space between them.

“Say it again,” he whispered in her ear.

“Adrien...Please,” she exhaled. 

With that he pressed them flush as he entered her in a swift movement into her, causing her to arch back, a moan signifying the excitement and relief she was feeling. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, her hands pulling him down, forcing him to halt his quick pace and instead deepen the thrusts. 

They continued to move in sync, their bodies as one. Marinette wrapped her legs around his and pressed herself up. Adrien responded by driving himself further into her. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Wrapping his arms around her, he moved back as they moved to a sitting position. 

Marinette let her lips wander down his chin and to the base of his neck. She stopped to smirk at her Kitty. He was panting, his face fully displaying the want he had for her. She pressed on his chest, causing him to fall onto his back. She eased herself into a comfortable place on top of him. 

She moved up and down his shaft, letting the overwhelming sensation build with each pulse she felt from him. He reached up and massaged her breasts, teasing both nipples with his fingers. 

With each moan of satisfaction that came from Adrien, Marinette felt more confident in her movements and determination. She continued to ride her partner, making sure to squeeze him up further inside herself. She could see Adrien struggling to control himself. She switched up her rhythm, slowing down, and allowing herself to build up as well. She waited until she was close to the edge. Then she leaned down next to Adrien’s ear.

“Cum for me Chaton,” she whispered. 

That last command from his lady pushed Adrien over the edge. 

“Hnn-Fuck!” he exclaimed as he came inside her.

Marinette kept moving her hips. She could feel her partner’s hot cum inside her, and it excited her. Her body trembled at Adrien’s dick pulsing inside her, finally letting go to experience her own climax. 

As they both laid together on the bed, Adrien reached up and swept Marinette’s hair. Their limbs were entangled as they basked in their post-sex glow. They had started the day with many things planned. And while their plans had been disrupted, this was a beautiful end to their day.    
  



End file.
